


The Last Reading

by HaleTheWanderer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2:E18 - Whispers of War, Deleted Scenes, Foreshadowing, M/M, Molly Has The Sight, Molly and his Masseuses, Pillow Trove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheWanderer/pseuds/HaleTheWanderer
Summary: After a romp with his masseuses at the Pillow Trove in Zedash, Molly gives one of them a Reading which will change his life.





	The Last Reading

There’s a faint jingle as Mollymauk shakes his head, hiding a wide grin behind his hand as Fjord takes his apple and pulls the door shut behind him

 

"I do so love tormenting that lad." Molly leans back into the soft down-stuffed mattress, propping himself up on one arm as his eyes rake over the beautiful man and woman who stand before him. 

 

As he takes in their silk robes and their exposed skin, a very different kind of smile spreads across his features. "Oh... I can't wait to find out which one of you is the masseuse."

 

\--- 

 

Sometime later, Molly lets out a contented purr and stretches, feeling the delightful sense of complete and utter exhaustion setting into his limbs. 

 

"Can you really tell the future with these?" 

 

Turning his head towards the statuesque man, Molly gives him a wide smile. “Of course I can, lovely!” He begins rearranging the deck in his head; he should be able to give the boy a wonderful future without too much work. “After all that, I’d be happy to do a reading for you if you like.” 

 

The lovely boy - Jaden - smiles shyly, excitement in his eyes before the expression slips and he looks away. “No… I mean, thank you, b-but I… I couldn’t. You don’t have to do that.”   
  


Molly tips his head down to catch the boy’s eye and offers him an encouraging smile. He understands all too well; for Jaden, revealing this tiny bit of his true heart is far more intimate an act that those they had just done together. “It’s alright to be nervous, lovely - but you’ve got nothing to worry about. My cards only sing for the good ones - the beautiful souls. It’s a gift. I just know they’re going to like you.” 

 

“I…” Jaden reaches out hesitatingly towards the deck on the nightstand, his hand shaking slightly. “I… shouldn’t.” 

 

“Go on,” Molly reaches out and takes his other hand, kissing the back of his fingers. “Be brave.” 

 

Jaden takes a deep breath and nods, glancing towards the stack of cards on the nightstand as he reached out with the other hand

 

With a breath and a whispered “ _ aurum _ ” beneath it, Molly ensorcels the deck, making it warm to the touch and glow very, very faintly as Jaden’s hand falls upon. “See now? Look at that; I told you they’d like you.” He sits up, pulling the sheet around his waist as he holds his hand out. “Give those here, lovely. Let’s see what goodies fate has in store for you.” 

 

The young man gives a shy smile as he approaches, holding the cards out towards Molly with both hands. “How… how do you know it's going to be a good one?” 

 

“Ah, I can’t tell you that - it’s a secret.” Molly grins, pretending to shuffle the deck as his fingers search for the marks he’d made when he started with the Circus. “Well, maybe if you promise not to tell any of my friends.”

 

Jaden kneels down near the edge of the bed and nods, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

 

_ Everybody loves secrets…  _

_  
_ _ Secrets are what tie us all together... _

 

“I won’t tell anyone, not even Kensi.” He tips his head towards the still sleeping girl. “I promise.” 

 

Leaning down, Molly crooks his finger, beckoning the boy closer. When Jaden’s ear is in range, the tiefling grins and whispers, “I’m a much better judge of character than I let on.” 

 

There’s a brief chuckle from Jaden as he shakes his head, a wide smile on his lips. “That’s your big secret, huh? You’re a good judge of character?” 

 

Molly closes his eyes, watching in his mind’s eye as the bond between them shimmers into place; born of sex, laughter, and exchanged secrets, the deep pink bridge disappears into the darkness of the black horizon, along with dozens of others. 

 

He can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever get to see where those beautiful bridges lead. 

 

“Well, that and the Sight.” He says, opening his eyes with a wide grin as he strokes the boy’s cheek. “Take my friends for instance - behind the scenes, they’re a bunch of raving lunatics. You can’t imagine all the pain they’ve kept hidden, all the hurts that they’ve covered up trying to help other people. I’ve seen their footprints as they’ve traipsed through their pasts; those roads leave more marks than they realize. But they wear their hearts all over their faces, anyone could see it if they knew them well enough to look. 

 

“So… where do the cards come in?” 

 

“Have you ever seen anything written so small that you have to hold a glass up against it to be able to make it out?” 

 

Jaden nods, understanding beginning to color his eyes. 

 

“The cards are my looking glass. They let me see the imprints that we all make on the world around us. Not the exact details, nothing… tangible; but they let me see the path. And between the path and the footprints, usually I can get a pretty good idea.” 

 

“So… all of your friends; they are good people?” 

 

“Oh, no… not even close.” Molly gives Jaden a devilish grin. “Where would be the fun in that?”

 

Jaden laughs and his smile widens a little as he rests his arm on the edge of the bed. 

 

“I think most of them want to be good people - or at the very least actively try to be better people. That’s the crux of the whole issue there, really - cause a few of them could go horribly wrong if they’re not careful.”

 

“What… what do you mean ‘could go horribly wrong’? What do you see?” 

 

“I see… flashes. Like images overlaid on a fire. I see… possibilities. If who they were and who they are now are points along their path, I can sometimes see glimpses of who they might become. In some of them, I see heroes, facing off against terrible villains wreathed in storm clouds.” Molly smiles, but he can feel his gaze shifting, his eyes focusing on the air around them as his smile slips.  “In others, I see the oceans rising up to swallow ships, eternal storms raking across the coasts. I see fire, consuming everything, unmaking lives and loves as it ravages across the world. I see the people I love forced to make terrible choices out of desperation, sometimes becoming the best versions of themselves. And other times, the worst.” 

 

Jaden’s eyes are wide, surprise written across his delicate features “But…”    
  
Molly waits; the beautiful boy has a habit of drawing out his first word while his mind catches up to his mouth. “But if you see that much, then why—“ 

 

“Why don’t I tell them?” Smiling a bit sadly, he picks up the question before Jaden can even finish asking. “Oh, I do, lovely - every chance I get; but it can never be anything obvious. You might not suspect this, given that I am obviously very level-headed, but most of them are, as previously mentioned, batshit insane. And more than a little pig-headed, for that matter. If I tried to come right out and say ‘don’t do this thing or something terrible will happen!!’ most of them would just want to do it that much more. It’s in their nature - I love them all dearly, but they’re a bunch of contrarians.” His smile spreads a little wider, one side of his mouth  curving up in a smirk; he can’t help but think of Caleb as he says that. “Every time I consider telling them straight out about the things I see, I hear that little Zemnian firebug’s voice in my head “Vut surely, Mollymauk, zince you half told me of zees thing, zen my knowledge vill allow me to affoid eet entirely.”    
  
Jaden giggles, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “I heard him speak down in the common room - his accent isn’t  _ that  _ heavy.”    
  
“I’m exaggerating his ridiculousness for comedic effect; but can you imagine? That voice inside your head every time you went to do something? It’s all I can do to stop myself from laughing.”   
  


Jaden’s laughing openly at this point, which only makes Molly laugh that much more. The pink bridge pulses with light. 

 

“Alright,” Molly sits himself up and brushes away the tears of laughter. “We’ve told some stories and had a bit of fun - let’s see what the cards have in store for you.” 

 

With a smile and an excited nod, Jaden moves closer. He lays his head against Molly’s leg as Molly makes a show of flipping the first card, laying it down on the mattress before his eyes.    
  
A handsome young man smiles at Molly and gives him a wave before turning his head to face the sunset on the horizon with a haversack slung over his shoulder. 

 

“The Fool?” Jaden doesn’t comment on the moving figure as he turns his eyes up towards Molly. No one ever does. “Why is that one good?”    
  
Letting out a soft laugh, Molly shakes his head. “The Fool isn’t so much an actual fool, at least not the way that people tend to think of them. It represents someone who is either young or innocent in some way; someone who is - in a manner of speaking - new to the world. The Fool is an important character in the tale we’re telling here. In this position, it represents you, and who you are at this point in your life.”

  
Jaden’s smile grows wider and his excitement spreads to his eyes. He climbs up onto his knees for a closer look at the cards as Molly flips the next one. A raven sits upon a wheel of glowing purple runes, its three eyes easily visible as it turns its head to look at Molly. It opens its mouth, issuing a silent cry before turning its head back to the side.  “The Wheel represents good luck, but far more importantly, in this position it represents good karma. It symbolizes a time of change, a turning of the wheel as you move forward with your life.” Molly smiles softly and looks down at the young man, tracing a finger along his cheek. “Tell me, lovely - what do you dream about? What’s the one thing that you always wanted, but were always just a teensy bit too nervous to chase after?”

 

“I…” Jaden blushes, tipping his chin down to hide his face. “I mean… I’ve…”    
  
“Come on.” Molly tips his head down to meet Jaden’s eyes, the charms on his horn chiming softly as he mirrors his earlier actions. “Be brave again.” 

 

The blush spreads further into Jaden’s cheeks, but he doesn’t look away this time. He steels himself and takes a deep breath. “I’ve… I’ve always wanted to sing - I mean, I can sing - really well actually - but I always wanted to go to the Bardic College. I want to learn how to write ballads, and how to perform with a group! I want to learn how to perform properly on stage…” His voice drops a little. “I… I want to learn how to be brave all the time.” 

 

Molly’s smile grows and he bumps his forehead against Jaden’s. “It’s easy to imagine that you have a lovely singing voice.” He says as he flips the next card. A grinning skull turns its head towards him, mouth moving in silent laughter, utterly uncaring of the fact that it’s supposed to be four cards further down in the deck.    
  
_ That… shouldn’t be there. Did I fumble one of the cuts? _

 

“Hey, I actually know this one.” Jaden smiles up at him, his voice pulling Molly from his thoughts. “It doesn’t actually represent a person dying, it just means that there’s a change coming; as one thing ends, so another begins, right?” Jaden pauses when Molly gives him a curious look. “What?” He grins. “Everybody knows that one.”    
  


“Apparently so,” Molly laughs and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Jaden’s ear. “In this case, it represents transformation, moving from one state of being to another.”  Molly reaches out to flip the last card.    
  
And then hesitates. 

 

His hand shakes.

 

His heart begins to race. 

 

_ Why… why am I suddenly so afraid?”  _

 

Recovering in an instant, Molly pulls his hand back and looks down to Jaden with a wide grin. “What do you think, lovely? Do you want to flip the last one?” 

 

His earlier shyness and reservations all but gone, Jaden’s hand doesn’t even tremble as he reaches out and flips the last card.    
  


The three eyed raven tips its head to the sky and spreads its wings as the purple flames rush up around it - on the ground beneath, three figures kneel, bathing in the heat of the flames. Molly can almost hear the raven’s cry. A thousand images flash across those purple flames- a women’s smile, a man’s face, the three eyed raven… 

 

Memories. 

 

A sudden and familiar weight settles upon his heart.    
  
“Judgment?” Once again, Jaden’s voice calls to him, pulling him from his daze. 

 

“Rebirth.” Molly’s voice is light and his smile will never betray him. “These cards tell the tale of your journey, darling. The young - and beautiful - Fool, looking out towards the horizon and seeing the seasons change.” He moves his finger from one card to the next as he speaks.  “The Wheel turns and all the happiness and contentment that the Fool has given to others is returned to him. The road to his dreams lays open before him, but the path will change him. The young, naive Fool will learn of the world and discover new things - and those things will transform him into something extraordinary - and he will be reborn.” 

 

By the time Molly finishes speaking, Jaden is smiling from ear to ear, sitting up straight now, nearly vibrating with excitement. “You mean… I could do it? I could really,  _ actually _ , go to the Bardic College?” 

 

Molly leans over the edge of the bed and roots around in his bag for a moment, looking for the extra coin pouch that he keeps tucked away. He comes up with it a moment later and tosses it over to Jaden. “You certainly can now.” 

 

Jaden looks confused for a moment as he glances down at the pouch and then back back up at Molly. 

 

“Go on! Open it.” 

 

Tugging the pouch open, Jaden looks inside. 

 

His eyes go wide as it drops from his fingers, landing on the floor at his feet. “That’s… that’s platinum! I’ve never even seen platinum before… gods… Molly?”

 

“It’s my rainy day fund - well, it used to be my rainy day fund. Back when I was with the circus, it just had a couple of silver in it - enough for a nice bottle of wine if I got tired of whatever swill I was drinking or some other little indulgence. For no other reason than to make myself happy.”    
  
“But… this is…”   
  
Crouching down, Molly picks up the coin purse from the floor and presses it into Jaden’s hands again. “Then I hooked up with this roving band of crazy people and within… weeks, we were raking in more coin than I had ever seen in my life; I kept socking away bits of it here and there, looking for the perfect thing to make myself happy.” 

 

Jaden just stares at him, slack jawed. He didn’t even blink.    
  
“Go, Jaden. Your dream is right there in front of you. Go and sing, and be magnificent. Be my happiness out there in the world; maybe someday you can write a song about me - I’d be fantastic material for a song! Or maybe a limerick.” He grins and climbs to his feet, offering his hand to Jaden. “Go. Now. Start packing tonight and as soon as you have everything together, you head to the Bardic College. See how far your voice can carry you.”

 

As he gets to his feet, Jaden’s eyes come into focus for the first time in a few moments. “Are… are you serious?”

 

Molly nods, his eyes filled with delight.    
  
After a few more seconds of shock, Jaden’s brain kicks back in and he throws himself at Molly, hugging him. “I don’t know where you came from, but thank you. Oh thank you!” He squeezes Molly hard enough to make him laugh and gasp dramatically for air.    
  
Jaden laughs and squeezes him harder.    
  
“Go on.” Molly steps back as Jaden releases him, still laughing. The boy’s happiness is infectious - that alone would carry him far. “Go and sing! Go learn, dance, flirt and get yourself into trouble. Just promise me that you’ll be magnificent.”    
  
“I will, I promise. And I will write songs about you, I swear!” Jaden almost trips over his own feet feet in a rush to grab his robe and get out the door. “Thank you, Molly. Thank you again. And again! It will never be enough. Thank you!” 

 

And with that, the door shuts and he’s gone.    
  
Molly’s smile slips as he turns back towards the cards, glancing first at them and then at the girl still sleeping soundly in his bed.    
  
_ Heavy sleeper, that one. _ __  
__  
A brief gust of wind rattles the shutters as it races down the street outside, carrying just the faintest hint of a raven’s cry to his ears.    
  
“No.” He picks the cards up off the mattress, stubbornly shifting the drawn cards back into their  **proper** positions in the deck. “I’m not ready.”

 

The rush of wind grows stronger now, more insistent, rattling the shutters loose from their ties and throwing them wipe. The cry comes again - louder this time.    
  
“No.” Molly growls, striding over to the window. “I haven’t done enough yet!” The power of his voice is lost to the cursed wind, and when he speaks again, his words are softer. “I haven’t… I haven’t had enough time with them yet.”    
  


Chimes ring through the night as the wind howls in the empty street. The raven’s cry cuts through the gale, so close now. 

 

“Of course I remember! That’s not the point! I need more--”    
  
The wind snatches his words away, carrying them into the darkness as those bridges begin to glow in his mind. Three eyes - so deep a purple that they could easily be mistaken for black - appear in the distance, each one focusing upon him over the skyline of the city.

 

The cry comes again, a spike right through his consciousness; the shock of the sudden pain drive him to his knees. 

 

A question burns through his mind. 

 

The raven’s cry is inside of him now. 

 

Chest heaving, Molly pushes himself up, bracing his hands on his thighs. “How… will I greet my death?” Molly shakes his head, the chimes sounding again. A sad smile tugs at the corner of mouth. 

 

“With blood. How else?”

 

With one last sigh, the wind fades, a sudden quiet hanging over the room. 

 

Kensi stirs in the bed, drawing his attention away from the window, “Hrrmmm? What… was that?” Her soft murmur with her face still half buried in the pillow turns all of her words into one long, vaguely-intelligible sound.

 

Shaking his head again, Molly smiles more warmly as he leans down to kiss her shoulder. “Nothing but the wind, dove.” He pulls the sheet back up to cover her again. “Go on back to sleep.” 

 

She makes half a sound of agreement as her face sinks deeper into the pillow again,  her breathing taking on the familiar rhythm of sleep. 

 

“Just like that.” He pats her shoulder as he moves away from the bed, “I’m going to see my friends.”    
  
Picking up the platinum dragon tapestry from the end of the bed, Molly wraps it around himself. After a moment’s consideration, he grins and grabs the fruit platter from the nightstand as well.    
  
And then as he heads for the door, a thought strikes him and he stops.    
  
After a few seconds, Molly gives a low chuckle. “I’m still me. I remember everything, and I’m still me.”    
  
Just a few moments later he throws open the door to the other room, striding through the doorway with a huge smile on his face.  “ **I am your god! Long may I reign** !” 


End file.
